monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Horn
The Hunting Horn (狩猟笛 Shuryōbue) is a weapon first introduced in the second generation of the Monster Hunter series. It is similar to the Hammer in that it does impact damage and can stun a monster when it connects with the head. Weapon Overview Hunting Horn.]] Initially, the Hunting Horns were far weaker than the Hammer, as per the damage formula. Even attacks which the two appear to share, such as the Superpound (Triangle+Circle), were weaker on the Hunting Horn. What makes the Horn different from the Hammer is the Recital ability which is triggered by pressing the "R" button. As of Portable 3rd, the damage formulas have been changed and the Hunting Horn actually puts out more sustained damage than the hammer. The hammer still does more burst damage and more KO damage, but the HH's sustained is far superior. Also in 3rd the forward stab (done by pressing Select) can actually cut a tail; as seen in this video. Each Horn has a different set of three color specific notes.These notes can be combined in various ways to create various effects, which mimic items such as Demondrug and Psychoserum, among others. Notes *All of the note combinations and note sets can be found in the bookshelf at the player's house by looking at the Info Magazine's article Hunting Horn Sheet Music. There are also online sources available displaying the combos; see here and here. *One important armor skill for HH users is Flute Expert or Horn Maestro. These skills adds one minute to the duration of every effect that the Hunting Horn creates with its music. *Though extremely unused, it is possible to attack using recital mode. Ironically, this is the most powerful attack for the Hunting horn. Controls MHFU Controls Stationary = Unsheath weapon (Hold R) + = Start recital mode Unsheathed Stationary = Right swing After performing Right swing: = Left swing = Jab = Super pound / Slam Unsheathed while moving = Right swing After a swing, R = Start your first note using the right note of your horn. Unsheathed while moving = Right swing Analog Left = Left swing = Super pound / Slam R = Enter recital mode. (First note Left note) Any swing, R = Enter recital mode. (First note Right note) *Normally, whenever you enter recital mode, you'll always start with your left note (White or Purple). An undocumented move was discovered that when you swing your weapon, you have an opportunity to start recital mode with the right note as your starting note. Your character will raise his/her horn up to perform the note instead of the usual first note (White or Purple) on his/her right. MHP3 Controls In MHP3 the notes are added to the "recital gauge" with each normal attack, in this way: therefore it is different to have a hunting horn with notes ♪♪♪ and ♪♪♪ Whether the combination of notes is valid, the "recital gauge" indicate that is able to use the recital ( ), else the character will execute the recital hit without activate any effects. Note: In short, the idea is to combine different attacks depending on the situation Recital Moves Note: perhaps needless to say but it is important to remember that when using any recital movement, the character will be playing for a while so it is advisable to use roll ( ) to cancel the Recital quickly Note: The Double Recital is useful for dodging and hitting a monster at the same time, besides boost the previous recital effect Advantages *Longer reach than Hammer. *Recital has different uses, from attack and defense boosts to elemental resistances, healing and the power to negate some status effects and tremors. *Under the effects of the self-buff note (White/Purple) Hunting Horns has the fastest movement speed, even faster than the Sword and Shield. *Recital songs get even stronger in G rank. *Has cutting damage by using the Forward Stab attack. (MHP3rd, MH3U and MH4 only) *It is stronger than the Hammer in MHP3rd, MH3G and MH4. Disadvantages *Does not have charged attacks. *Weaker than Hammer in the other previous series in which it is present. (MHFU, MHF2, MH2, MHF, MHG.) *It has no guard. *Its attacks are a bit slower than the Lance, Gunlance, and Longsword. *Due to its long range and varying attacks, it is not as precise as the Hammer when targeting monster weak points. *A player wielding this weapon is generally the primary target, especially since they can essentially fulfill many functions than other weapons normally cannot do. Game Changes Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Notes are now played when attacking, as opposed to in recital mode. Pressing X, A, and X+A will play one of the three difference notes available to the weapon. Pressing the R button will now "cast" the melody and give the proper buff as usual. Doing so causes the character to swing the hunting horn and move it into a position to play it, during which the player is vulnerable for a short time. This makes the hunting horn a far more versatile weapon, as melodies can be chained and played as a part of attack combos. Monster Hunter X/Generations * Hunting Horns now features a mechanic of double notes. If you hit a monster with an attack, the note generated will have a different special note. When the Horn user plays a song entirely of these special notes, it will not only play the song, but also encores your previous song (AKA the stronger version of a note when played a second time), meaning that Horn users can play two songs at the same time; allowing the hunting horn user to play encores faster and focusing better on dealing damage to monster. Monster Hunter World * Hunting Horn now features the ability to queue songs once the note combination has been played, up to the three most recent songs. These songs may be played in a single recital animation. Performing an encore afterwards will encore all songs played during the recital without affecting the length of the encore animation. The recital animation can now be canceled by dodging at any time after the initial recital swing has finished, which does not remove the song from the queue. The double note mechanic from Monster Hunter X/Generations has been removed, however recital and encore swings will now end with a shockwave that deals Blast damage. Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos de:Jagdhorn Category:Weapons Category:Hunting Horns